The invention herein described relates to improvements in single lever mixing faucets of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,453 and it particularly relates to a pivot member which has the multiple functions of providing means to mount an operating handle for rotating the spindle of the faucet and moving it axially as well as for providing axial stops for the spindle member and to function as a hold down for the cover surrounding the body of the faucet. In the aforementioned patent two shell-like elements are joined together to form a cup-shaped member which is rotatably mounted on the exterior of the faucet body. The operating handle is pivoted within the cup member and has one end in pivotal engagement with the end of the spindle, whereby the handle may be operated to raise and lower the spindle and to rotate it between hot and cold positions. However, the arrangement therein shown comprises a relatively large number of parts, is relatively complicated and expensive to manufacture and assemble and does not perform the stop function of the invention herein.
Other pertinent prior art are the patents to Klinger U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,561,485 and Re. 25,954. In both of these patents a mounting head is rotatably mounted on what may be said to be a body member and on which an operating handle is pivoted, one end of the operating handle engaging the end of a spindle whereby upon manipulation of the handle the spindle may be rotatably positioned between hot and cold positions and axially positioned between open and closed positions. In neither case, however, does the head member perform the additional stop and hold down functions of the invention herein disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,453 also shows a relatively complicated arrangement which includes a back pressure valve located in the spout to connect a spray attachment to the mixing chamber of the valve. In contrast, the instant invention provides direct communication between spray attachment and the mixing chamber within the spindle, no differential pressure valves being employed. Also a direct and simple means to gain access to the seal members is provided.